The standard process for fabricating LCD panels involves, inter alia, sealing two transparent substrates together to form a sandwich for depositing liquid crystal therebetween, thinning the sandwich to an appropriate LCD panel thickness, and depositing thin film on the outside surfaces of the sandwich. Conventional substrates are made from sheets of glass or some other transparent material. In order to withstand the chemical and mechanical rigors of fabrication without deformation or damage, a conventional sheet is generally at least 0.5 mm thick. Because 0.5 mm is the thinnest dimension for the sheets being used, standard LCD fabrication equipment has been designed to have a minimum thickness tolerance of 0.5 mm. This means that any sheet fabricated using standard LCD technology should have a thickness of at least 0.5 mm in order to be handled properly.
In recent years, touch sensor panels, touch screens, and the like have become available as input devices. Touch screens, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. Touch screens can include a touch sensor panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch-sensitive surface, and a display device, such as an LCD panel, that can be positioned partially or fully behind the touch sensor panel so that the touch-sensitive surface can cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. Touch screens can allow a user to perform various functions by touching the touch sensor panel using a finger, stylus or other object at a location dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. In general, touch screens can recognize a touch event and the position of the touch event on the touch sensor panel, and a computing system can then interpret the touch event in accordance with the display appearing at the time of the touch event, and thereafter can perform one or more actions based on the touch event.
Like LCD panels, touch sensor panels in touch screens may be made of glass or other suitable transparent material. However, unlike LCD panels, touch sensor panels may be generally very thin, much more so than LCD panels. Fabrication technology can be similar for both touch sensor panels and LCD panels. However, due to touch sensor panel thinness, difficulties can occur in fabricating them using the same equipment as that used for LCD fabrication because the touch sensor panels may not fit the equipment and/or may be too fragile to withstand the rigors of the fabrication process. As such, equipment specifically designed for fabricating touch screen panels may be needed, which can be very expensive.